The Raven King's sons
by RaiaYuki
Summary: Four men's lives are all turned around when the Black Raven king goes looking for his sons. Could they be them and who's this White raven king guy who wants them dead? Read and find out. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _Many years ago, in a hidden forest in a magical world, lived two kingdoms._

' _The Black Raven Kingdom' and 'The White Raven Kingdom'._

 _For many centuries the 2 kingdoms lived in peace and harmony under the protection of Eia, Goddess of Balance and Harmony. However the White Raven King decided that he wanted to rule more and so he set out to conquer earth along with his son and daughter. The King's younger brother secretly informed the Black Raven King of the White Raven King's intentions. Not pleased, the Black Raven King rebels against the White Raven King and so began the Royal Raven war. In the end, both sides had lost and the four Princes of the Black Raven Kingdom were killed and became trapped in a cocoon form. The Black Raven King's power was weaken greatly and was trapped within his own part of the forest and the Black Raven kingdom fell apart, while the Goddess Eia became distraught over the White Raven King's actions and punishes him for his crimes by imprisoning him within his own kingdom. While the king's brother fled to earth and fell in love with a human woman, who later gave birth to his child. However the White Raven Prince found him and killed him for his betrayal, leaving the woman bitter and devastated._

 _When the Black Raven King's sons each had emerged from their cocoons (as newborns) the King had his crows each take them to earth to be raised as humans to keep them safe knowing that the White Raven King, Prince and Princess will be out to get them. Each went into a different home and without knowing who they really are._

* * *

Black Raven Princes:

Kuro-eldest

Kage-second eldest

Kraheo-third eldest

Kurai-youngest


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hiroki POV; Dream

" _Nii-sama!" someone called me, I look up from the book then close it and put it down next to me I was reading and see a young boy walking toward me with a camellia flower crown in his hands._

" _Let me guess, playing in the garden again Kurai?" I ask him and he smiles._

" _I made this for you Nii-sama." He tells me and puts the crown on my head. "Do you like it?" he asks me._

" _Yes, I do." I reply "Come here you." I tell the boy, then pick him up and put him in my lap hugging him from behind._

" _I love you Nii-sama." He says and I smile._

" _I love you too, Kurai." I say and kiss the top of his head._

" _There you two are." We look to see a young man and preteen boy. "Come on father wants to see us." The young man says and walks off with the preteen close behind._

" _Okay, wait up you two." I say and gently push the kid off my lap, we then get up and follow the two others hand in hand._

End of dream

* * *

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san wake up." I open my eyes to see Nowaki over me.

"Ngh, oh morning Nowaki." I say. _"That dream again."_ I thought.

"You okay Hiro-san?" he asks me. "You were moaning in your sleep."

"Huh? Oh nothing just a weird dream." I reply and then get out of bed and started getting ready for work.

At the university

"Alright, class dismiss." I say at the end of the day. Everyone gets up and leaves.

"Um, sensei?" I turn to find Takahashi-kun.

"Yes what is it?" I ask him.

"You dropped this." He says giving me the book I threw at his friend when he wouldn't shut up during class.

"Oh thanks." I say taking the book from him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little flushed." He says and feels my forehead.

"No I'm okay, just tired." I tell him.

"Okay let me know if you need something." He says and walks out of the classroom.

" _He's just like his brother."_ I thought.

Flash

" _Nii-sama, you okay? You look flushed." A little boy says putting a hand to my forehead._

" _It's okay Kurai. I'm fine it's nothing too bad." I say to him._

End of Flash

" _Huh, what was that?"_ I thought confused. I walk back into my office, only to get jumped on by professor Miyagi. (Again).

"Ka-mi-jou." He says in a sing-song voice and hugs me.

"Oi professor! Get the hell off!" I shout annoyed.

"Miyagi." We both turn to see Miyagi's brat Shinobu coming in with an annoyed expression.

"S-Shinobu-chin, what brings you here?" Miyagi asks nervous and let's go of me.

"I came to see you, so we could walk home together." The brat says then grabs Miyagi by his ear and drags him out of the office. I quickly pack up and star walking home.

On the way back I sigh then hear something.

 _Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_

I hear and turn to find a flock of crows that seem to be looking at me.

"What the?" I say confused and start running. But the flock seems to be following me. When I finally arrive home, I find a small black box in front of the door and a bunch of crows all around my house.

"Shew! Shew! Go away!" I yell at them, but they don't budge. I then pick up the box and go inside.

"Nowaki I'm back." I say, but no answer _"Must still be at work."_ I think.

I sit down on the couch and inspect the box I found outside the door, I open it to find a note attached to a small bottle with a strange red liquid in it. I take the bottle in my hand and read the note.

 _Drink._

Was all it said, I wasn't sure, but for some reason it felt warm and familiar. I open the top and drink it. I suddenly feel a weird sensation overcome my body and I drop the bottle and it shatters. I fall sideways on the couch and look to see both the box and bottle disappear in a black wind, with that I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Dream

 _I hear crying and walk to the source. I end up at a gazebo and find a young preteen with tears streaming down his face._

" _What's wrong Kraheo?" I ask him wiping his tears with my thump and then notice some cuts, scrapes and bruises. "Oh, did you hurt yourself you poor thing?" I ask and he tearfully nods in response._

" _Onii-chan, I'm back!" I turn my head to find a little boy running to us with a first aid kit in his hands._

" _Kurai." I say._

" _Ah, Nii-sama." He says and I take the kit from him._

" _Now what happened this time?" I ask cleaning the preteen, Kraheo's, wounds._

" _We were just playing and Kraheo fell and got hurt, so I went to get some bandages. I'm sorry it's all my fault!" the boy, Kurai, says and starts to cry._

" _Kurai, there's no need to blame yourself." I say finished with Kraheo's wounds. "I mean it wasn't on purpose, right?"_

" _No." Kurai replies still a little teary eyed. I pick him up and put him in my lap._

" _Kurai it wasn't your fault, it was mine for being so careless." Kraheo says wiping the last of his tears away._

" _Okay, just be careful next time." I say planting a kiss on Kurai's forehead and ruffling Kraheo's hair._

" _Hey guys." We all turn to see a young boy coming our direction. "Protective brother as always, I see." He says and sits next to Kraheo._

" _Well I am the oldest so I have to look out for you guys, you know that Kage." I say rubbing Kurai's back. We all smile and start laughing._

End of the dream

* * *

"Hiro-san, Hiro-san are you alright?! Hiro-san!" I shot my eyes open when I hear Nowaki.

"N-Nowaki? What happened?" I say confused.

"I don't know, I just came home and found you like this." Nowaki tells me.

"I guess I was just more tired than I thought." I reply and Nowaki pulls into a tight hug and I hug him back. _"What's going on? What's happening to me? I'm Hiroki Kamijou, right?"_ I thought all confused, as I hear the crows still there cawing.

 _Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiroki POV

" _Who am I, what am I?"_ I think confused, lately strange things have been going on, I've been having weird vivid dreams and crows have been following me everywhere I go. I don't get it; I don't understand who or what I am anymore.

At the university; in the office

"Kamijou you okay?" the professor asked me.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." I reply, not knowing myself.

"You sure, nothing bad happened between you and Kusama did it?" he asked.

"What, no." I say shaking my head.

"Hey maybe a hug will help." He says and jumps on me.

"Professor, you're not helping. Now get off!" I yell at him.

To make things worse Miyagi's brat catches us. (Again, this kid has seriously impeccable timing). He drops his stuff and grinds his teeth and then suddenly runs off. Miyagi let's go of me and runs after him. I just stand there remembering the look that the kid had in his eyes.

" _Jealousy."_ I hear a voice in my head say and then everything becomes suddenly vivid.

* * *

Shinobu POV

" _Dammit! Dammit!"_ I thought running out of the building. I went to go see Miyagi, but surprise, surprise, I found him hugging that damn Kamijou guy again. It's not fair I'm Miyagi's lover why won't he be all lovey-dovey with me like that. I stop in a forest-like area near the university and try catching my breath.

"Dammit! Why, why does it hurt so much?" I say clutching my chest.

"It's because you're jealous." said a voice.

"W-who's there?" I say and turn to find a man wearing a black prince-like outfit with black feathers. "W-who are you, the angel of death?" I ask scared and he chuckles in response.

"No, but that's not a bad guess." He says. "I'm Prince Kuro, the first prince of the Black Raven Kingdom." He introduces himself. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asks extending his hand to me.

"H-how do I know I can trust you?" I ask nervous.

"I promise I mean you no harm." He reassures me and I take his hand and we start dancing. "Tell me, what pains you so much?" he asks me while we dance.

"That man that my lover is so infatuated with." I reply. "Miyagi's never so lovey-dovey with me like that and I'm supposed to be his lover. I'm starting to doubt he really does love me."

"I'm sure that's not true. It's not that person making you suffer, it's the jealousy in your heart." He tells me. "If you want, I'll take it away for you."

"Can you do that?" I ask him.

"Yes, if you want it that is." he replies.

"Then please take away the pain." I tell him and he takes something like a red crystal out of my chest. All at once the pain I felt was gone and then I start to black out seeing my prince savior before me. "Thank you." I say and close my eyes.

* * *

Miyagi POV

"Shinobu, Shinobu!" I call but no answer. _"Dammit! Where could he be?!"_ I thought worried. I was just trying to comfort Kamijou because he seemed down. It didn't mean anything like that. I enter a forest-like place near the university; I suddenly feel a strange wind and turn to find Shinobu lying passed out on the ground. "Oh my god, Shinobu!" I cry out and run to him and gently pick him up. He then slowly flickers his eyes open.

"Mmm, M-Miyagi?" he says.

"Shinobu-chin, you okay? What happened and why were you passed out?" I ask.

"I don't remember." He says, and I then notice a black feather.

" _What the, what's that?"_ I thought.

* * *

Hiroki POV

I woke up on the ground in the office with black feathers all around me. "What just happened?" I ask myself then notice a black velvet box. I pick it up and open it and find a red crystal inside. Then suddenly the crystal takes the form of Miyagi's brat Shinobu.

"Why is Miyagi always with you?" it asks and I shut the box. I then feel an itch behind my shoulder. I get up and head into the bathroom, I take off my shirt and look to find something black on my wing bone.

"What the heck?" I say and pull on the black thing. I hear a snap and look at the black thing and find it's a feather. _"Wait, was this, actually attached to me?"_ I thought so confused.

At home

"Hiro-san are you okay?" Nowaki asked me while I was laying on the couch.

"I don't know." I reply.

"You want to talk about?" Nowaki asks and I sit up.

"Well, lately I've been having weird dreams and not to mention the flocks of crows that's been following me." I say pointing my thump at the crows outside the window.

"Actually it's not just you Hiro-san, they've been following me too. Tsumori keeps joking it's because a witch likes me." Nowaki says.

" _Of course he'd say that."_ I thought. "Also earlier at the university I blacked out and when I woke up I was surrounded by black feathers, and I found this." I say showing Nowaki the velvet box. "That's not even weirdest part, I found a black feather poking out of my skin."

"You like that one on you shoulder?" Nowaki says and pulls out the feather making a snap sound. "Woah, is this real?" he says.

"Yeah, oh and by the way, Ow!" I yell at him and rub my shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nowaki says giving me the puppy look.

"Alright, alright I forgive you, just please stop giving me that look." I say.

" _ **My child."**_ I hear someone say.

"What, who's there?!" I shout and Nowaki looks at me startled.

"Hiro-san are you okay?" he asks.

"Didn't you just hear that?" I ask Nowaki.

"Hear what?" he says.

" _ **Come Kuro."**_ The voice says and suddenly a gust of black wind engulfs both me and Nowaki.

* * *

Nowaki's POV

I felt myself coming into conciseness again and open my eyes to see a black place like a forest.

"What the, where am I?" I say and get up. I then realize Hiro-san is not with me and began looking around.

" **Ahh welcome both of you."** A powerful voice says. I turn to find my Hiro-san dressed like a prince with black feathers, near a shadow-like figure, that almost seemed like a giant bird.

"Hiro-san!" I shout and run to him. "I was so worried." I say panting.

"Nowaki." he says and kisses me. Breaking the kiss he turns to the figure and pulls out the box from earlier. "I present you my father with a heart shard of jealousy from Shinobu." He says and opens the box revealing a red crystal. Suddenly the crystal floats up to the figure and a mouth/beak like opening appears and the crystal goes inside it while it shows Miyagi's kid lover Shinobu dancing.

"Hiro-san what's going on?" I ask. He turns to face me.

"Although you know me as Hiroki Kamijou on earth, my real name is Prince Kuro of the Black Raven kingdom." He answered me. "And this is my father The Black Raven king." He says gesturing to the figure that seems to be smiling.

" **Indeed this is true. Many years ago I sent Kuro along with his three younger brothers to Earth in order to protect them from the White raven king. We fought and in the process I was weakened and he was sealed within his own kingdom."** The so-called Raven King explained in a very powerful voice.

"Nowaki, I hope this doesn't change how you feel about me." Hiro-san says. I didn't understand what he meant. Hiroki or Kuro, the person in front of me right now was still the one I loved.

"Of course not, no matter your name or who you are, I will always love you no matter what." I reply and kiss him.

" **Excellent. I entrust my dear eldest son to you Nowaki. Please take good care of him."** The Raven King told me.

"Of course you're Majesty." I say and bow my head.

" **There's no need for that, and I think you might be calling me father soon."** He says. Then a gust wind engulfs me and Hiro-san again and we end up back at home.

* * *

Hiroki POV

I woke up in mine and Nowaki's home. I remember everything now; who I am, where I came from and the battle. I am Prince Kuro, the first prince of the Black Raven Kingdom and eldest of four brothers. I look to see Nowaki blinking his eyes open.

"Hiro-san, I mean prince." He says.

"There's no need for that." I tell him.

"By the way, what was with the red crystal?" Nowaki asked me and I realize he's talking about the heart I took from that brat Shinobu.

"That? It was a heart shard." I answered. "You see to unseal my Father, I collect heart shards for him to eat. I take heart shards from humans, when I do the emotion the heart shard represents is removed as well. Each one of me and my brothers collect certain shards. For example; I collect heart shards of jealousy, Kage collects shards of pride, Kraheo takes shards of wrath and Kurai takes shards of Lust." I finish my explanation.

"Oh I see." Nowaki replies.

"So you're not freaked out?" I ask.

"No, from what I heard from all that, you take away negative emotions that cause people pain, so I don't see the need to be freaked out." He replies.

"Just what is it about you?" I say.

"Hiro-san… Oh should I still call you that?" he asks and I nod. "Okay, I'll help you find your brothers."

"Really?" I ask and he nods. With tears about to fall I jump into his arms and we hug. _"Don't worry everyone I'll find you. I promise."_ I thought.


End file.
